This Won't Hurt an Ed
"This Won't Hurt an Ed" is the 13th episode of Season 5 and the 115th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy and Ed put Kevin's fear of needles to good use to there advantage. Plot It's almost noon at Peach Creek Jr. High, and Nurse's assistant Eddward (oh come on, who else was it gonna be?) is having a nice quiet tidy up of the medical room, or at least he would be if his friends would stop messing around with the equipment for a moment. It's not enough that he has Ed inflating his cranium with the blood pressure pump but now Eddy's picking his ears with the tongue depressors as well - eew, it's so unsanitary! Meanwhile out in the corridor, after some apparently amazing feats in the gym, Kevin is being applauded as the hero of the hour yet again and the adulation he's receiving makes Eddy seethe with jealous rage, just another burden for Double D to deal with. Poor Edd, it's terribly frustrating as he's trying to do his duty but neither of his friends seems to display the slightest respect for his job, basic medical hygiene or indeed their fellow students strictly confidential medical records. And it's these confidential records that give Eddy an idea to get back at Kevin because despite Edd's best efforts to distract him, he's already noted the fact that everyone's sporting hero Kevin is totally terrified of needles. It's not long before unbeknown to Edd, a plan is hatched to cut Kevin down to size and it comes in the shape of an unscheduled booster shot day as brandishing graphic leaflets and hypodermics of unearthly dimensions Eddy and Ed bear down on their shivering victim! You have to feel sorry for Kevin, he's trying hard to hide it but his phobia is getting the better of him and it's little comfort to discover he's not the only one who's panicking as the rest of the kids resign themselves to fate and the needle too. Someone else is in the room with a real booster shot with some liquid. Kevin's attempts of escaping a booster shot, actually a fluke injection made of junk material, all fail but aid comes to him as Edd reveals that it's not booster shot day. Hearing that, Kevin starts to feel like his old self again, which of course means it's payback time and a jab in the arm for Eddy. Ouch! Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': watching Ed inflate his face with the blood pressure cuff "Gee, nice head, Ed!" ---- *'Ed': "Whopper Wiener Wednesday, Double D!" ---- *'Edd': despairingly at the mess on the floor "Oh dear. Do you have any idea how long it took me to arrange in alphanumerical order those confidential student files, Ed? Do you?" Ed: "Was it longer than a bread box?" ---- *'Kevin': as Rolf kicks him "Hey, man, what gives?" Rolf: "Rolf honors Kevin with the Posterior Punt of Praise!" ---- *'Jimmy': adoringly at Kevin "He's so dexterous!" ---- *'Kevin': Eddy and Ed in their medical outfits "Well, if it ain't Florence Dorkendale and Nurse Twerpenstein." ---- *'Ed': "Tell 'em to line up in the gym, bonehead! Did I do good, Eddy?" Eddy: "Shut up, stupid!" Ed: "That's my line, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': "Needle? Run away! Evil! Pointy! Bad for Ed, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': to freak Kevin out "We'd better sterilize these sharp needles, Ed." Ed: "Say they're big, monobrow!" ---- *'Rolf': to Edd "Double D Ed-Boy, Rolf begs you, take this jar of Mama's spicy olive balls and be quick with your pain-filled poke." ---- *'Ed': sagely "A good buttock finds its own bench, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': "I hate needles!" ---- *'Jonny': "Me an Plank are next, nurse assistant Double D!" down pants and shows Edd his bare butt Edd: covering face with book "GOOD LORD, JONNY! MAKE YOURSELF DECENT, MAN!" ---- *'Eddy': "Who's the big shot now, huh?! Get it?! Big, Shot!" menacingly "I'm too good!" Trivia * When Ed smashes into the filing shelves in the nurse's office, the files come out, but between the Eds smashing into the shelf and Edd's lecture about "alphabetical order", you can see that there is a person in a photo with the name of 'Ryan'. You can also see a picture of a boy named James. *This is the second time Kevin revealed his paranoia fear that the Eds (or Ed and Eddy) are trying to get him. The first time was "See No Ed" where Kevin was afraid that they were trying to scam the kids when they disappear, but this time they do it on purpose. *Kevin loses his fear of needles after seeing Eddy get a shot. *The name for a fear of needles is called Trypanophobia, as mentioned by Edd. The only ones who don't appear to have this fear are: **Edd **Jonny **Plank *This episode marks the fourth time, anyone, Jonny in this case, has ever drop their pants, but got censored. The first time was the Eds in "Pop Goes the Ed", Rolf in "Rent-a-Ed" and Eddy in "A Case of Ed". *Nazz mentions her mother again in the series. *The nurse's office is seen in this episode. *This is one of few episodes where Edd works out a peaceful resolution with Kevin. *The nurse's arm is seen fixing Eddy's needle, marking the third time an adult's hand is seen in the fifth season. *Edd works in the nurse's office at Peach Creek Jr. High. *Fourth wall break: When Kevin almost hit Eddy with the golf club, Edd describes this as "Cartoonish Violence." *'Running gags': :#Ed and Eddy messing around in the doctor's office. :#Ed and Eddy scaring the kids and Kevin with the needles. :#Kevin desperately trying to evade Ed and Eddy. :#People lining up for their booster shot. *We learn needles are, or were, Kevin's biggest fear. *'Rolf's customs in this episode': The Posterior Punt of Praise is like a victory commemoration to someone's good deed or accomplishment Video This Won't Hurt an Ed – Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Episodes where scams failed Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks